memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tri-ox compound
I believe trioxin may be different than tri-ox compound. --Alan del Beccio 17:16, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Possibly, however due to its similar name and use, I believe it is a development from tri-ox compound (If you think in current medicine of Lorazepam/Temazepam/Lormetazepam etc). I however, have created Trioxin with background notes, stating that the drugs are possibly related. Commodore 17:31, 6 April 2007 (UTC) In addition to helping healthy people in a low-oxygen atmosphere, could tri-ox compound or Trioxin be used in place of emergency oxygen masks in hospitals, etc?--Rihana 18:15, 17 March 2009 (UTC) It exists It now exists for real: (http://gizmodo.com/5921868/scientists-invent-particles-that-will-let-you-live-without-breathing) ? -- 05:15, 06 July 2012 (PST) :That's nice, but irrelevant to this article. We don't know that it's the same substance. 31dot (talk) 20:26, July 6, 2012 (UTC) it has the same function genius; and the show never gives any information as to it's structure because it's a fictional compound. For the record, Star Trek rarely give structural information on anything that hasn't already been invented or discovered. Because the art department for the show would have to come up with something, and they would make up some BS that makes no sense and get a bunch of fan hate-mail, so they just leave it vague, unless forced otherwise. Also, I wouldn't be surprised if the first company to commercially produce it called it Tri-ox. And lets be completely honest here is what the article says about the MD who came up with the idea "Kheir had the idea of an injected oxygen solution started after he had to treat a little girl in 2006. Because of a lung hemorrhage caused by pneumonia, the girl sustained severe brain injuries which, ultimately, lead to her death before the medical team could place her in a heart-lung machine." I'm sure he thought, if only I had Tri-ox like on that episode of TOS I watched yesterday. at the very least it was probably subconscious, or something that someone else mentioned. This is simply another example of science fiction influencing the research and development of future technology. another star trek example is Transparent Aluminum, infact today the military uses a clear ceramic material called Transparent Aluminum, usually used as armor because "This clear ceramic material can stop a round from an anti-aircraft gun, and it's half as heavy and thick as bullet-resistant glass." Source: http://www.howstuffworks.com/transparent-aluminum-armor.htm Another Example: 2001 a space odyssey movie is the reason the LED digital wrist-watch was created. source:http://h2g2.com/approved_entry/A1006534 Under the section "Pulsar and the Digital Display" to sum it up "Today's science fiction is tomorrow's science fact." -Arthur C. Clarke 05:15, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :That's a great essay, but unless you have direct proof that the creators of this material were somehow inspired by Star Trek or otherwise referencing Star Trek, it's not relevant to this article. We don't cover the real world. 31dot (talk) 08:57, May 6, 2013 (UTC) interesting enough, reallife follows star trek... 471009696344551&set a.241405075971682.47251.241392719306251&type 1&theater}} --JHawx (talk) 00:20, October 30, 2013 (UTC)